A Moment We All Have
by S.A.Binx
Summary: Spoilers for 2x16. Kurt and Blaine's special moment together a little extended with how i thought it should continue. KurtxBlaine. Read and Review!


The air smelled of chemicals and glue. Kurt was sitting at a lonely table with art supplies scattered around him. Blaine observed him for a moment, watching how carefully he placed each rhinestone.

Getting off the wall he was leaning on, he leisurely made his way over to Kurt, swinging his arms nervously. He wasn't sure how to act around Kurt the last couple days.

"What's that?" he questioned.

Kurt looked up. His eyes were slightly red, though Blain wasn't sure if it was from the glue or the crying over Pavarotti. Sighing, he replied, "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

Blaine, being very informal, pressed Kurt, "Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell," Kurt said with a smirk.

"'Candles' by Hey Monday…" Blaine replied looking very uneasy with his choice.

Satisfied, Kurt smiled. "I'm impressed! Usually you're so 'Top 40'."

"Well," Blaine began to take a seat, "I wanted something a little more…emotional."

Kurt's heart fluttered. Ever since his affection for Blaine was almost blatantly told to him, little comments could bring his knees to jelly in hope. He was trying not to let it happen, but who wouldn't be jelly at that moment?

Puzzled, Kurt began, "Why did you pick _me_ to do that song with?"

Blaine closed his eyes briefly, bracing himself. _It's now or never, just tell him, _he thought.

"Kurt," he began slowly, "there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh! There you are. I've been looking for you forever'".

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on Kurt's, between them on the table.

"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week," he continued. "that was that moment for me…about you…"

He struggled for words. Kurt struggled to breathe. _Is he really saying what I think he is?_

"You…move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend m-more time with you…"

His voice faded away. Kurt looked at him carefully. Blaine appeared nervous, uncertain, and hopeful.

A small smile grazed his face as he took a breath to calm his racing heart. _Pinch me I'm dreaming. Please…_

Smoothly, Blaine leaned forward and placed his lips against Kurt's. A small gasp emitted from one of the boys, neither knowing who, for both their brains were immediately clouded.

Blaine's mind raced, which normally is cool and collected. He was wrapped around the kiss. The feeling of being pressed to Kurt, so close he could feel his breath on his cheek. One hand pressed into Kurt's cheek the other resting on his knee. Kurt tasted like citrus and coffee, and was addictive. Blaine ceased to worry if he should've stayed quiet. Nothing was worth missing this. But, to be fair, he tried to pull away, trying to keep it chaste, to give Kurt an out in case he didn't want this.

Kurt's hand on his cheek pulling him closer ceased all that. He melted into the kiss.

Kurt's mind did the opposite of Blaine's. It shut down. His last experience with kissing was no comparison to this. That kiss had been rough, harsh, and demanding. This was, though firm, was sweet and loving, speaking nothing but promises of late nights doing the same thing. The feeling of his lips against his was sweet torture. He put his hand against his cheek to keep him close when he felt him pull away slightly.

When Blaine pulled away, Kurt felt the loss of contact deeply. The hand that was on Blaine's cheek came down on the table with a small _thud._ Blaine returned to his seat and chuckled nervously while grinning like a fool. Blushing he tried to compose himself before he said, "We should…We should practice."

Feeling on cloud nine, Kurt replied, "I thought we were."

The cheesy line didn't go unnoticed and Blaine pulled Kurt back to another kiss. This one was harder, deeper, and more intense.

Blaine didn't just want Kurt's kisses but could resist him. He hated himself for letting this go on so long without realizing what he had staring back at him. Not wanting to waste any precious moments with him any longer, he kissed him passionately.

Not sure when it happened the boys ended up standing, bodies pressed together. Each one had one hand wrapped around the other's waste in a comforting yet intimate embrace. They kissed until they had to come up for air.

Leaning their foreheads against the other, Blaine panted, "You don't know what you do to me."

Kurt chuckled, "I think I might. Remember, I had that moment after we first met."

Blaine smiled a mile wide. He leaned in and ever so softly, kissed Kurt's eyelids, nose, and finally his lips.

Kurt whispered, "I think I may be in danger of falling in love with you…"

Blaine chuckled, "That's good. Because I've already fallen hard. Be my boyfriend? Please?"

Smiling hugely he responded, "Of course." Pulling them together to seal their relationship with a sweet kiss that tasted of Happily Ever After.


End file.
